ketika abu abu adalah 'DIA'
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Warna apa yang kalian suka? Merah? Kuning? Hijau? Biru? Yang pasti kalian pasti cendrung memilih warna yang cerah kan?. Tapi bagiku abu-abu adalah warna yang Indah. Kenapa itu? Itu karna 'DIA'.  GinRan in the Action  Mind RnR?


**Disclaimer **: 'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning **: Ancur, tidak jelas, suka ada typo, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk** : Yahu pembaca! kembali lagi dengan Golden disini.. *gak ada yang nanya. Disini Golden bikin fic baru dengan pairing GinRan. Aku teinspirasi dari kisah cinta mereka yang berakhir menggenaskan.. AHHH GINNNNNN!. XO

Oke tanpa kebanyakan spik lagi.. ayo dinikmati. :*

* * *

.

.0.0.0.

.

**Ketika abu-abu adalah 'DIA'**

By : Mrs Goldenweek

.

.0.0.0.

.

Hey, aku Matsumoto Rangiku. Aku seorang wakil kapten kelompok 10. Hobiku adalah minum. Aku paling suka dengan pakaian yang bernilai mode tinggi yang keren. Aku juga sangat mencintai dan menyayangi rambut orange tuaku, menurutku ini terlihat indah jika di panjangkan dan dirawat. Kata teman-temanku semangat dan senyuman adalah daya tarik tersendiriku. Entahlah, apa itu benar apa salah. Tapi sekarang jika aku bercermin dan menatap mata kelabuku, aku merasa bahwa ada yang menusuk dadaku. Seperti sebilah pedang menebas dadaku. Ya. rasanya amat sangat;

**'SAKIT!'**

Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ini selalu terjadi jika aku menatap warna mataku sendiri. Warna kelabu yang mengingatkanku akan 'Dia'.

Ini sudah musim semi yang kesekian kalinya, kulewati tanpa 'Dia'. Ya. Tentu aku lewati tanpa 'Dia'. 'Dia' sudah tiada semenjak pertarungan itu. Mengingat dirinya menderita diujung akhir hayatnya, membuatku semakin pilu dan tersiksa. Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri ketika aku terlambat datang menolongnya waktu itu. Namun saat itu 'Dia' tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sampai akhirnya maut menjeputnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan meneriakan namanya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang sudah mulai mendingin.

_"GINN! GINN!"_

Ya, namanya adalah Gin, Ichimaru Gin. Kapten kelompok 3 yang selalu terlihat dingin dan licik. Bagiku 'Dia' tidak terlihat seperti orang dingin dan licik, 'Dia' lebih terlihat seperti seorang penyelamat. Penyelamat kehidupanku dimasa lalu.

Aku bertemu dengannya ketika masih di Rukongai. Waktu itu aku pingsan ditengah jalan akibat diserang segrombolan shinigami. Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa aku yag masih anak-anak itu diserang. Rasanya lemah dan tak berdaya sehabis diserang mereka. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya berharap ada seseorang menolongku. Dan harapanku terkabul, seseorang menyodorkanku sepotong ubi bakar kemulutku. Reflek kukunyah dan kulahap karna tubuhku sangat lemah dan kelaparan. Perlahan kubuka mataku ini dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kelabu dengan senyum licik seperti rubah. 'Dia' berkata;

_"Kamu pingsan karna kelaparan? pasti kamu punya kekuatan spiritual."_

_"Apa kau juga punya?."_

_"Ya, aku juga punya. Ichimaru Gin! Senang bertemu dengamu!"_

_"Gin? Itu nama yang aneh."_

Semenjak itu, kami hidup berdua dan saling mengisi kekosongan. Aku juga ingat ketika dia pertama kali menanyakan tanggal ulang tahunku.

_"Rangiku, kapan ulang tahunmu?"_

_"Ulang tahun?"_

_"Ya, ulang tahunmu?"_

_"Aku... aku tidak pernah mengingatnya Gin."_

_"Begitu ya? kalau begitu bagaimana hari pertama kita ketemu dijadikan sebagai hari ulang tahunmu?"_

Ooh... Gin, 'Dia' selalu bisa membuatku kembali bersemangat dengan sifatnya. Akar dari semua semangatku, juga cahaya di kegelapanku adalah 'Dia'. Aku merasa 'Dia' sudah masuk dalam separuh jiwaku. Musim dingin waktu itu, 'Dia' pertama kali meninggalkanku. Sebuah kimono hitam tergantung dipundaknya ketika 'Dia' beranjak pergi. Ditengah turunnya salju aku mengejarnya dan berusaha menghentikan langkahnya;

_"GIN! GIN! kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku Gin!"_

_"Rangiku?"_

_"Gin, Kau mau kemana?"_

_"Sudah jelas terlihat Rangiku, aku akan pergi menjadi shinigami."_

_"Tapi kenapa Gin?"_

_"Aku ingin menjadi shinigami untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Agar kamu tidak kembali menangis, Rangiku..."_

Waktu itu aku hanya bisa terdiam terpaku melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku. Sungguh ironis, pikirku waktu itu. Kenapa aku bisa merasa sangat kesepian semenjak 'Dia' meninggalkanku, padahal aku juga bisa pergi menjadi shinigami sepertinya. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengejar 'Dia' menjadi shinigami. Aku di tempatkan menjadi wakil kelompok 10 dan dirinya sangat jauh berada di depanku. Ya, sangat jauh di depanku. 'Dia' telah sukses meraih gelar kapten di kelompok 3. Namun, jauh didalam hatiku aku bersyukur bisa kembali bertemu dengannya, meski harus dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Opiniku tentang 'Dia' yang sudah dewasa adalah sama. Ya, dia masih sama seperti dahulu ketika kami bertemu di rukongai. Matanya yang sipit jarang terbuka, senyum licik rubah favoritku, juga rambut kelabu yang selalu mengingatkanku pada warna mataku sendiri. Aku bahagia dalam situasi seperti ini. Meski kami tidak lagi bisa berbicara dan mengobrol seperti dahulu. Aku juga ingat waktu itu kami saling bertatap mata untuk pertama kali ketika kami menjadi shinigami. Saat kaptenku Hitsugaya Toushiro dan sahabatku Hinamori Momo sedang bentrok dengannya. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa 'Dia' sudah berubah. Aku menangkis serangan tusukan pedangmu yang mengarah pada temanku Hinamori yang tak berdaya.

_**TRANGG..**_

_"Kapten Ichimaru! Tolong hentikan!"_

Aku menahan tekanan pedangnya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Namun apa daya, kau lebih kuat dariku. Sebuah retakan-retakan tersirat di muka pedangku akibat menahan serangannya. 'Dia' masih tetap tidak bergeming dan terus menyerang. Aku hanya bisa menatapmu pasrah, berharap Gin yang dulu kukenal masih ada disana. Dan lagi-lagi harapanku terkabul, 'Dia' menarik kembali serangannya. Lalu, 'Dia' mundur dan pergi entah kemana.

Pertemuan kami selanjutnya, ketika aku mengunci gerakannya ketika sedang berada diatas tempat eksekusi Rukia Kuchiki. Jujur saja, aku sangat berharap 'Dia' agar terus bersamaku meski 'Dia' harus menjadi tahananku.

_"Jangan bergerak Kapten Ichimaru!"_

Matanya meliriku sekilas dengan pandangan takjub, lalu 'Dia' berkata;

_"Maaf, Kapten Aizen! dia mendapatkanku!"_

Hatiku sangat sakit ketika 'Dia' mengatakan dengan nada seperti aku ini orang lain dimatanya. Apakah Ginku yang dulu sudah tiada? Jadi benar Ginku yang dulu sudah tidak ada di dalam tubuh yang kutahan ini?

Baru beberapa menit menahan dirinya, kapten Aizen membawanya dari sisiku. Kapten Aizen menariknya menggunakan sinar hollow. Aku hanya bisa melepasnya dan menghindar. Kulirik, 'Dia' sedang menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. Sendu? Gin, dia menatapku sendu?

_"Ini pasti akan lebih menyenangkan, jika aku ditangkap olehmu jauh lebih lama lagi... Selamat tinggal Rangiku...Maaf."_

Wajahnya sangatlah sendu dan miris ketika mengatakan kata 'maaf'. Aku ingin sekali meraih tangannya dan berkata jangan pergi. Berusaha menahannya disisiku lebih lama lagi seperti yang 'Dia' katakan tadi. Tapi yang kulakukan saat itu adalah diam, tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku tadi. Nafasku tercekat dan jantungku terasa sakit ketika melihatnya perlahan menghilang dari hadapanku. Ya, 'Dia' meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah hari itu, aku semakin sering melamun akan kepergianmu. 'Dia' mengatakan hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya akan keadaan dan tujuannya disaat-saat terakhir. Selalu, Selalu dan selalu. 'Dia' selalu saja begitu. Itulah yang aku paling benci dari dirinya.

_"Dasar bodoh!" _ujarku sendiri.

Kembali kujalani kehidupanku tanpa dirinya. Kali ini aku barusaha untuk lebih tegar dan lebih kuat untuk mejalani kehidupanku. Lebih ceria lagi, lebih semangat lagi dan lebih berharap kami pasti bertemu lagi. Selama kita masih hidup pasti punya kesempatan untuk bertemukan? Ya. Aku sangat yakin itu.

Kapten Aizen menciptakan Arrancar dan menyerang Ichigo Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan. Lalu, Orihime Inoue diculik oleh salah satu arrancar ciptaan Kapten Aizen. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan mengejar Orihime menuju Las Nacoes. Tempat Kapten Aizen, Kapten Tousen dan 'Dia' berada. Aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan Ichigo untuk melakukan pengejaran itu. Tapi, sayangnya aku masih ada di bawah perintah Soul-Society yang tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati seperti mereka. Bersabar dan bersabar.

Akhirnya datang juga perintah pengejaran Kapten Aizen dari atasan. Kami semua para kapten dan wakil kapten kelompok 1-12 datang ke Las Nacoes. Aku mendapati dirinya masih setia berdiri di sebelah Kapten Aizen. Ingin sekali aku meneriaki namanya dan berkata kembalilah disisiku ini. Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu hanya bisa sampai di ujung lidahku tanpa bisa terucap sedikitpun.

Pertarunganpun terjadi. Pihak kami sudah mendapati luka-luka parah akibat serangan Kapten Aizen dan anak buahnya. Demikian juga diriku,aku sempat jatuh pingsan akibat pertarungan. Tubuhku yang saat itu belum sembuh benar, beranjak bangkit dan berlari mengejarnya yang pergi bersama Kapten Aizen menuju kota Karakura. Disana, aku berhasil menghentikannya dari Kapten Aizen. Lagi-lagi 'Dia' meliriku sendu, seperti mengatakan bahwa 'Dia' tidak ingin aku ikuti.

_"Sepertinya aku tepat waktu, Aizen... Gin..."_

_"Rangiku..."_

Sejenak kami saling bertatapan, aku berusaha melepaskan rindu ini walau hanya menatap matanya. Sampai akhirnya kapten Aizen menghancurkan susana itu. Membuat 'Dia' menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang. Aku tau, kapten Aizen pasti akan membunuhku dalam sekejab tapi 'Dia' justru menghentikan tingkah kapten Aizen.

_"Kapten Aizen. Maafkan soal teman lamaku disini.. aku akan mengurusnya."_

Mendengar perkataan Gin, sepertinya Kapten Aizen tidak sependapat. Dia lebih ingin aku berada di hadapannya dan sedikit mengobrol yang ujung-ujungnya akan menghabisi jiwaku dengan sekejab. Tapi 'Dia' masih berusaha menjauhkanku dari Kapten Aizen dengan alasan-alasannya.

_"Tapi aku rasa itu merupakan suatu ketidak nyamananmu Kapten Aizen,"_

_"Tidak sama sekali Gin."_

Mata kelabuku terbelalak melihatnya bertentangan dengan perintah kapten Aizen. 'Dia' menarikku mundur dari kapten Aizen dengan shunponya yang cepat. Berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari kapten Aizen. Sampai Akhirnya aku tidak dapat melihat kapten Aizen lagi di belakang. Dengan sekuat tenanga aku memberontak dari sentuhan tangannya. Aku takut, kalau-kalau 'Dia' hanya bersandiwara.

_"Lepaskan aku!"_

Dengan kasar 'Dia' melepaskanku, lalu dia bertanya;

_"Dengan keadaan nyaris sulit berdiri, kenapa kamu datang kemari?"_

_"Aku menggunakan senkaimon dan menuju kesini."_

_"Aku bertanya mengapa kamu datang kemari, bukan bagaimana kamu datang kemari."_

Perlahan kutatap matanya, dengan segenap keberanian yang ada kuungkapkan alasan sesungguhnya;

_"Bukankah sudah jelas, ini karenamu Gin."_

Kupandang 'Dia' yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan alasan yang kusebutkan tadi. Lalu aku lanjut bertanya padanya;

_"Gin, kenapa kamu mau mengikuti Aizen?"_

'Dia' masih bisu ditempatnya. Lalu akhirnya 'Dia' mulai berkata-kata;

_"Jujur aku tidak tau kenapa kamu mengikutiku kemari, tapi satu hal Rangiku. Kamu mennghalangi jalanku."_

Aku tidak percaya, 'Dia' mengacungkan zanpakutounya kearahku. Lalu sekejab aku tak sadarkan diri. Apa aku sudah mati?

Tidak. Aku belum mati, Gin hanya membuatku pingsan dan menghilangkan reatsuku. Tunggu dulu pingsan dan menghilangkan reatsu? jadi Gin melindungiku dari kapten Aizen. Syukurlah, 'Dia' belum berubah. 'Dia' masih Ginku yang dahulu. Tunggu. Reatsunya perlahan-lahan mulai melemah dan menghilang. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan berusaha berdiri, tapi sia-sia. Tubuhku masih lemah akibat serangannya yang membuatku pingsan.

Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku akhirnya berhasil bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti jejak reatsunya yang perlahan mulai melemah. Mataku terbelalak mendapati tubuhnya sudah tidak dalam keadaan sempurna. Luka-luka sudah memenuhi tubuhnya. Aku mendekatinya dan meneriaki namanya;

_"GIN!"_

Tidak ada jawaban dari tubuh itu. 'Dia' hanya bisa menatapku lemah tak berdaya. Bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi gagal. Tak lama kemudian aku mendapati reatsunya menghilang dan tubuhnya mendingin. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata menetes jatuh di pipiku. Gin sudah tiada. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya, kuguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya terus menerus berusaha agar 'Dia' bangun.

_"GIN! HUAAA GIN!"_

Ya, Itulah situasi saat aku kehilangan 'Dia'. 'Dia' sang penyelamatku. Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya di kehidupanku yang kedua sebagai roh. Dan akhirnya 'Dia' meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Memang itulah ciri khasnya. Aku tau 'Dia' melakukan itu karna 'Dia' ingin aku terus melangkah maju tanpa perlu terus bersedih.

**"Gin, kau tau? Itulah yang aku sukai dari dirimu..."**

Meskipun hati ini pilu, aku akan tetap menaruhnya di tempat spesial di hatiku.

.

**-The end-**

**.  
**

* * *

**Spik dari Author Kikuk** : Bagaimana ceritanya? hehe.. *speechless nih.. hehe.. ^^"

Jangan lupa buat kirimkan Kritik, saran dan komentarnya ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. aku selalu menunggumu.. cup cup muach.. :*

Sampe ketemu lagi di next chapa ya pembaca... bye.. ~ :)


End file.
